koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Yuan
Xiahou Yuan is one of Cao Cao's cousins and Xiahou Dun's younger brother. He is one of Wei's accomplished generals and a candidate for the Five Generals of Wei. A master of the bow in his own right, he is generally considered to be Huang Zhong's rival. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 28 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Yuan appears in many early battles of the Three Kingdoms Era, such as the Yellow Turbans Rebellion and Hu Lao Gate. He also participates in the Battle of Guan Du and sometimes scouts Zhang He's talents as an asset for Wei. Unless it is his own story, he dies against his rival at Mt. Ding Jun if left unattended. During his story mode in Dynasty Warriors 3, he participates at the battle of He Fei and Wu Zhang Plains. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Yuan appears as a Free Mode only character. He appears to reinforce Xu Chang's defenses against Sun Ce and charges to reclaim one of their forts from Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun. Based on his repeated appearances in the characters' ending scenarios, he survives the battle during Wei's story and sees the new land their lord envisioned. In Zhang He's story in Special, they work together for the mountain's defense. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story mode, Xiahou Yuan is one of the main generals who participated in his kingdom's resistance against the serpent king. When the army is faced with cannons, however, he and the other generals flee to regain their composure. Eventually, he is defeated and he escapes capture. Filled with pride for his kingdom, he joins an anti-Orochi resistance with Huang Gai and Xu Zhu in Warriors Orochi. When he sees Cao Pi in the enemy ranks, he chastises the heir for ruining Wei. He defiantly joins forces with his brother in an effort to defeat their lord's son. As they fight, both brothers realize Cao Pi's true intentions to rebel and finally join his ranks. In Warriors Orochi 2, Xiahou Yuan leads the fire attack against Lu Bu's army at Si Shui Gate. At Ji Castle, he rescues Magoichi and Toshiie from being defeated by Sima Yi's offensive forces. He holds the fort with reserve forces while Magoichi rushes to gather his renegades. In his dream mode, he teams up with Huang Zhong and Ina to show that archers can still surpass advanced military firearms. Kessen Xiahou Yuan is a powerful yet short-lived general in Kessen II. His War stat is high and his officer skills can easily route any of Shu's generals. He is one of Cao Cao's greatest generals who provides strategies for battle. While they were riding to do battle with Zhuge Liang, both he and Cao Cao were caught in an ambush. Xiahou Yuan volunteers to take his lord's place alone on the field. Though his cousin protested, he retreats back to their base for a war council. Wei would later receive news of his death at Zhang Fei's hands. Character Information Personality Not one for eloquence, Xiahou Yuan is a gruff yet practical man. He is more social and loose than his brother, willing to crack an affable joke during battle. He admires his brother and fondly calls him "Brother Dun" (とん兄). He shares his sibling's sense of loyalty and rudeness, as they can both be equally cold to their foes. Always on the go, Xiahou Yuan has little tolerance for interruptions to his lord's plan and is known to suddenly lose his composure when the enemy gains the advantage. In the overseas script, he talks with a quick, lively rhythm and often says lines that are slightly more compassionate than his English counterpart. Though he is often the one to scout Zhang He, Xiahou Yuan usually can't comprehend his comrade's necessity for beauty. He is the only officer in Wei to openly criticize his "weirdness" and doesn't usually refer to him by name. At the same time, however, he respects Zhang He's abilities and knows that he is still a valuable ally. Cocky of his own abilities, he is also known to tease Huang Zhong's age and capabilities when they clash at Mt. Ding Jun. Voice Actors * Steve Blum - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Seok-pil Choi - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Beau Billingslea - Kessen II (English) * Yasukiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Yuan (Quotes) *"I'm not gonna ask for help, but someone better offer soon!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan in trouble; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"My lord! What of the Mandate of Heaven? Who among us will quell this rebellion? I beg you to put your faith in a loyal servant." ::~~Xiahou Yuan covering Cao Cao's escape; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * , ( , ): A series of four bow shots. Five arrows per wave. * , : Xiahou Yuan swings his rod upwards. * , , ( , , ): Firmly planting his feet in the ground with each lunge, Xiahou Yuan whacks forward with his weapon, alternating directions each time. * , , , : Spins around and swipes downwards with weapon. * , , , , : swings club upwards, sending a purple wave of wind in front of him. * , , , , , ( , , ): Swings weapon in alternating directions. * : A series of jumping revolutions. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Xiahou Yuan jumps and flips directly downwards, crashing his weapon into the ground. Horse Moveset * : Xiahou Yuan leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Enforcer Rod *Base Attack: 55 *Stage: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun *Requirements: All you must do here is defeat Chen Shi before he can get back to the Shu army and defeat Huang Zhong before Cao Cao comes with reinforcements. As always, make sure you are playing as Xiahou Yuan. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Ogre Rod *Base Attack: 53 *Attributes: Level 10 Tiger Amulet, Level 19 Huang's Bow, Level 19 Nanman Armor, Level 17 Elixir :Stage: Reprisal at Mt. Ding Jun :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Prevent the "Ally base guard troop decreased" message, and achieve 400 K.O. count. Do this all before Xiahou Dun's ally back-up troops appear, and Huang Zhong attacks. :Strategy: When Xiahou Dun appears, no enemy troops has passed through the base that Xiahou Yuan is blocking. Get 300 KOs. Note: Clement Chong reported that KO count does not matter. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Enforcer Rod *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Charge +16, Attack +16, Life +17, Bow +19, Musou +17 *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Wei) *Location: Near Zhuge Liang's altar. *Requirements: Defeat Pang Tong as he defects, Zhuge Liang before he can successfully call the wind, and Huang Gai before he can burn the ships. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xiahouyuan-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xiahouyuan-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xiahou_Yuan.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xiahouyuan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiahouyuan-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xiahouyuan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Image:Xiahouyuan-kessenII.jpg|Xiahou Yuan in Kessen II Trivia *His nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Enjeru" (淵ジェル), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Yuan (En) and angel. Category:Wei characters